Meiou Private Action!
by Sachiko Hinata
Summary: We all know that Shuichi Minamino and Kaito Yu are the school rivals at Meiou. I am not telling you anything else lol, that will ruin the excitement!


Meiou private academy action! Faceoff between our two best school rivals "Shuichi Minamino" aka "Kurama" and "Kaito Yu!"

Characters: Shuichi Minamino Kaito Yu Jiro Minajiro Sensei Kazoha Sensei 2 Students will just be numbered Like student 1 student 2 and so on. Ayame also a female student Shiori Minamino

Alright, so basically this story is like normal Shuichi Minamino school life meaning school rival with Kaito Yu. It also includes some other characters like Jiro and Ayame who are also student in the same class. Note that when it says Kurama that means that Shuichi Minamino is just thinking but when it says "Shuichi" That means that he's speaking out loud. I hope you enjoy this, I know it might start a bit boring but I a sure you it will get better! I am actually writing this because most of this happens to me in true life and it pisses me off so I imagine my slef as the girl Ayame lol.

**Meiou Private ACTION! **

**Day 1, period 4 chemistry: **

**Jiro:** This class is getting immensely boring! "Stands up and smacks his desk"

**Student 2:** Wow! Dude! Next time do that away from my desk!

**Sensei Kazoha:** E'ehem excuse me boys! Jiro, if this class is boring you than why don't I just skip to handing out your report cards from this semester! Perhaps that would get some motivation running and especially for you Jiro, I'd like it signed by your parents! Sit down!

**Jiro:** woops…Sorry sir! "Sits down"

**Sensei Kazoha:** Anyhow…we have fifteen minutes left of class; I might as well hand out your report cards anyways. I am sure that you're all excited to see how well you did and I guarantee that half of you won't be so…I should this? Happy?

**Jiro:** Aww damn it to hell!

**Student 3:** relax Jiro, it's probably not as bad as you are expecting.

**Jiro:** HEY!

**Student 3: **BOUYA! I got a 92% in this class!

**Jiro:** here you are Jiro, excuse me… Jiro look up and take your report card!

**Student 3:** "Laughs"

**Jiro:** Shut up! Gime that… "Opens report card" ! I GOT FULL MARKS! "Smaks desk again"

**Student 4:** Dude! That says Minamino Shuichi not Minashigo Jiro! STUPID….

**Shuichi: **Mm-hmm, I have yours right here. I suppose it was ju…

**Jiro:**! KILL ME NOW! _**"Grabs report card from Shuichi's hand" **_

**Shuichi:** Umm…Alright…

**Jiro:** You didn't look at did, DID YOU! DID YOU, DID YOU, DID YOU, DID YOU?

**Shuichi:** No. Is it alright I take a look at MY report card now?

**Jiro:** GRRRRRRRRR! The! Take it, why do you even ask? Its yours…

**Shuichi:** You know…There's really no need to be stressing out this much. These report cards are merely what we are sitting at right now. Theirs a long way until the end of the semester thus the actual report cards that will inform you whether you should remain in Advanced levels or not… In other words, you could improve your marks and they could even decrease to lower levels.

**Jiro:** What? You talk too much… Be quiet, why don't you?

**Shuichi:** Ok? "Picks up his own report card off the floor" I guess I am sorry than, have a nice day Jiro.

**Jiro:** Yeh and when does Shuichi Minamino have an attitude!

**Shuichi:** "returns back to seat" Well I guess I didin't do as well as the last time…

**Kaito:** I'll take this. "Grabs Shuichi's report card" Jiro said that you got full marks! But it doesn't seem like it ha? Take a look at my Literacy mark! "Raises his own report card to Shuichi's face"

**Shuichi:** Congratulations… People make mistakes some times, besides I had to miss a lot of school, including a quiz that Sensei Akuya did not allow to make up for…I'll live with a 96.5 for now…As I said, I have plenty of time to rais my mark to 100% You only have the chance of dropping marks since you're at 100 so just keep up the good work.

**Kaito:** The! Whatever…I don't need your advice. "Gives Shuichi his report card back and walks away"

**Shuichi:** And finally I can read the sensei's comments in peace…Or…not….

"_**Bell rings" **_

**Sensei Kazoha:** Alright remember everyone tomorrow I'll be assigning groups for our unit project on chemistry also this is worth a lot so tray and stay on task but those who have been listening and participating in labs should have no problem passing, as for group work, it'll be just sharing the information and putting it down on a poster the worksheets I'll give you must be done individually, and if I see that no group work is happening or no collaboration when creating the poster than I assure you, marks will be lost. Have a nice day students!

**Jiro: **New nightmare! _**"Runs out of class"**_

**Shuichi:** oh no…Not another group assignment… _**"walks out after Jiro"**_

**Kaito:** Damn it to hell, Group projects are truly….ARRRRR "Walks out after Shuichi, with a grin on his face"

**And one by one the students of class 1D head out of the class room door like as if they were in a line and had to present a short speech on what they thought of the idea on the group projects. **

**Sensei Kazoha:** What a strange class I have this semester… _**"Giggles"**_ That should be the new rule instead of having 31 people head out one door all at once!

**Sensei 2** Mm-hmm, that was strange, what did you tell them, most of them had a look that I can't describe on their face when I was standing outside?

**Sensei Kazoha: **Well, they all just received their report cards and believe me, many did not do very well, I only got three students that got higher than an 80% And then I assigned them the new projects and I'll be telling them their group members tomorrow. Honestly they should be worried _**"Puts an evil sort of smile on his face"**_

**Sensei 2: **Oh boy Sensei Kazoha… Well, I've also got to admit from looking at these marks right now, they are going to have some trouble… But I guess that youv'e got Minamino kun, Yu san and Akai san on track… Keep trying…Keeeep working on it sensei Kazoha. _**"Walks out of class room"**_

**Sensei Kazoha: **Ha?

**After school, Shuichi Minamino's house**

**Shuichi:** mother! "shuichi calls from the top of the staircase"

Shiori: What is it hunny?

**Shuichi:** I forgot to inform you, so strange person called yesterday when you were out shopping. He said that he'd call you today! It's something about closing down the rout you usually take to work for some construction! I asked him if he could give me further details but he said he needs to talk to you!

**Shiori:** Oh? That would probably be Tamena, he's our manager boss. Alright, thanks for telling me Shuichi.

**Kurama:** Yes… Conversations like this do go one between my mother and I, it may sound a bit formal but, I have to keep things going normal between the two of us… I am afraid that one day she'll find something strange about me. But that won't happen as long as I stay planning a head. Now about the groups work in Chemistry…

**Shuichi:** I don't want to be obligated to do this all alone!

**Shiori:** Shuichi?

**Kurama:** "Giggles" Although, I can perhaps choose to work alone, that way I wouldn't have to be doing work for others and all of us getting the same mark or marks lost for not working together on the poster…Wait…Never mind, who am I to be worried about school work? As long as I choose the right path to the future, I'll be just fine…

**Shuichi:** I am fine mother!

**Shiori:** "laughs"

**Kurama:** My mother is now laughing at me.

**The next day, Meiou P.A:**

**Students from class 1D enter the class once again with a frightened look on their faces, even Shuichi was nerves is about knowing who he'd have to work with. Something we all get nerves but also get excited to know. All the students sat took a seat and the teacher began calling out the group names. Groups of four each, and for un lucky Wednesdays…Shuichi ended up with…**

**Kaito: **Shuichi! _**"Slams desk"**_

**Sensei Kazoha: **yes group three will be, Shuichi Minamino, Kaito Yu, Jiro Minashigo and Ayame Shizuma!

**Kurama: **Somehow I am not surprised, I knew that this teacher would put me in a group that included Kaito san, guess it is my un lucky day…

**Jiro: **OH YA! I am fine with that sir!

**Sensei Kazoha: **I never asked if you were fine with it, you work with whoever I put you with "Looks right at Shuichi and Kaito and gives an evil smile"

**Kaito: **Damn…

**Ayame: **And why am I stuck with three boys? again?

**Sensei Kazoha: **Silence! Group four, Mizuna Shiraku….

**Kurama: **Well this is going to be interesting…Kaito and I working as members of one group…Usually we intend to have sort of some immature battles on who gets the higher grade, but now seeing as we have to work together and share ideas, it's going to be a little difficult.

**Sensei Kazoha: **And so these are the groups you'll be working with for the next two weeks. I'd like to say this one more time, this is worth a lot of marks, I don't want any late hand ins or excuses. Now get with your groups and make sure to read all instructions off the paper, so you can know what you're doing, I am not going to explain a thing, this will prove whether you've been listening in this class, in conclusion, have FUN! _**"Laughs"**_

**Jiro: **Ok he's evil! _**"Walks over to Shuichi's table"**_ Let's work at your table alright, cuz you've got the window.

**Shuichi: **Window? I don't suppose you'll be observing anything outside…Alright grab a chair if you'd like.

**Jiro: **Yo Kaito! Ayame! We are working here!

**Kaito: **AAAAAR!

**Ayame: Alright, I'll read the instructions.**

**Kaito: **No it's alight, leave that part to me.

**Shuichi: **Yes let's leave it up to Kaito for the reading, since he is a lot better than we are at the English _**"Whispers Shuichi"**_

**Jiro: **Ooooh cool I am liking this group! Especially the fact that you two dumb heads can never get a long when it comes to school work.

**Kaito**: Who's the dumb head! Ayame, go ahead and read.

**Kurama: **I think I'll just stay quiet…It's not like me to put up an attitude; I'd feel very immature arguing over a school project.

**All the students were to share ideas together and figure out an experiment that they could all do together and that was checked down as an ok on the teachers lab book, afterwords they all have to create a poster with diagrams and all info on the project such as the scientific methods etc…The written report was to be done alone and also creating a graph and answering the questions thus writing a lab report. **

**Jiro: **Ultra Cold LN2 Replacement? What the hell is that?

**Ayame: **Are you sure that the teacher will allow that Kaito san.

**Kaito: **And why wouldn't he, we aren't some fifth graders anymore!

**Kurama: **All I'd say that it's absolutely a crazy idea and including death. I dough that our sensei will allow that…

**Jiro: **what the hell is ultra-cold LN2!

**Shuichi: **Well… Liquid nitrogen, represented by the equation LN2, is often used in higher level science experiments, Kaito this is highly dangerous!

**Jiro: **AND! WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?What is this experiment?

**Shuichi: **Basically In this experiment, we'll create a liquid with the same "ultra cold" properties found in liquid nitrogen.

**Jiro: **I did not understand a thing!

**Kaito: **than go back to elementary school, anyhow, Shuichi, he'll have to allow us to do this, we are like the top three students in this class.

**Jiro: **Oh you mean me Shuichi and you Kaito?

**Ayame: **Uhhh…No I dough that's what he meant and its Shuichi, Kaito and I.

**Sensei Kazoha: **I hope you all chose what experiment you'll be conducting, I'd like to hear about it by the end of the class, and tomorrow we'll be in the lab downstairs.

**Ayame: **Yeah whatever. SO do we all agree on this idea?

**Kaito: **Yes.

**Jiro: **Well whatever, as long as it has EXPLOSONS!

**Ayame: **What about you Shuichi?

**Shuichi: **Of course, if the teacher allows it…

**Kaito: Geeez, **get a life.

**Kurama: **Well sorry for worrying about the consequences that could happen. Creating ultra-cold LN2 Liquid isn't very wise if you aren't actually a chemises who's done or seen it done before.

**Shuichi: **Alright let's get the teachers approval.

**Ayame: **Yeah.

**At the teacher's desk**

**Sensei Kazoha: **No.

**Kaito: **Damn, why not, I mean we know how dangerous it could be and all but iv'e done things like this a lot before.

**Sensei Kazoha: **Kaito, I am sure that you know exactly what to do and probably have experience but this can't be done in a room full of 31 people, it doesn't seem like you know the consequeses of what alcohol can do to someone.

**Shuichi: **Alcohol will be extremely cold – if it comes into contact with your skin or any other part of your body, it will cause instant frostbite which will be very painful and dangerous. There you go, now umm sensei Kazoha, will it be alright if we do this as a group outside of the academy…I mean such as a place that isn't much in use anymore.

**Sensei Kazoha: **I guess you do understand….

**Kaito: **Please sir! We beg you!

**Sensei Kazoha: **Well yeah but….

**Ayame-Jiro: **PLEASE!

**Sensei Kazoha: **UGH! Alright alright, check mark but do you have a place in mind and what will you be doing tomorrow while everyone is working on their labs ha?

**Shuichi: **Hmm… Yes It's actually being used as a construction area for now but I am sure that they'll allow us into the lower garage and they use to conduct chemical experiments their long ago, its perfect.

**Kaito: **Yes excellent!

**Kurama: **I guess he's despite to do this; huph… might as well help…

**Sensei Kazoha: **Alright, approved! And what will you do tomorrow?

**Ayame: **Shuichi do you think we can actually go after school and start today? And that way we can work on our individual labs tomorrow.

**Shuichi: **Yeah….

**Sensei Kazoha: **Alright good work. Go back to your seats and I want you to think this through one more time.

**Shuichi: **Yes.

**The fun begins!- After school.**

**Kaito, Ayame and Jiro decided on a time to meet after school to get everything settled, Both Kaito and Ayame, came knocking at Shuichi's door at exactly 5:30 pm.**

**Shuichi: **Hello.

**Kaito: **Yo, we have to go pick up doofiss so hurry up.

**Ayame: **He's talking about Jiro.

**Shuichi: **Yes, alright I am ready.

**Ding dong Kaito: **Hello ma'am is Jiro home.

**Jiro's mother: **No actually Jiro left with a couple of his friends to the soccer court down the street, you'll find him there.

**Kaito: **Damn him _**"whispers Kaito"**_

**Shuichi: **Alright, thank you ma'am.

**Jiro's mother: **No problem _**"Shuts door"**_

**Kaito: **Why that no good traitor! Why is he even in our group?

**Shuichi: **Calm down Kaito…

**Kaito: **Shut up!

**Ayame: **Guys their he is!

**Kaito: **I am going to! "Runs up to Jiro" You're coming with us!

**Jiro: **Wow dude!

**Shuichi: **Kaito…

**Kaito: **The! Let's go.

**Jiro: **Geez man, cool it.

**Ayame: **Guys I have to be home by 7pm, so let's go! Lead us to the place Shuichi.

**Ten minutes later.**

**Shuichi: **This is the place.

**Kaito:** Sweet, alright I have all what we need to make this let's get started.

**Shuichi:** Safety goggles Kaito, even if you're wearing glasses it's still un safe.

**Kaito:** Man you're annoying.

**Jiro:** Yeah who cares about safety goggles! I wanna see the explosions clearly!

**Shuichi:** Explosion?

**Ayame:** Well I am not as dumb; I think I'll be putting on my safety goggles.

**Kaito:** I never said I wouldn't Ayame. I just don't like being told what to do when I a already know it.

**Shuichi:** Again, sorry.

**Kaito:** Whatever, let's get started, give me the bottles.

**Shuichi:** Here you go.

**Jiro:** Well this is boring where's the explosion!

**Kaito:** For the last time shut up!

**Shuichi: **Kaito, perhaps you should let Jiro or Ayme do something, or even me.

**Kaito:** We all know that you'll do it perfectly like always so who cares! Jiro will most likely screw it up and Ayame will get to do something.

**Kurama:** Well…What great group work this is.

**Jiro:** Yo! Let me do somthin pal! _**"Pushes over beaker and accidently drops it"**_

**Kaito:** WHAT THE! Jiro!

**Jiro:** Woops!

**Kurama:** Oh boy…

**Kaito:** Why don't you ever listen? Now tell me where we can find another beaker!

**Shuichi:** Kaito, watch out!

**Kaito:** _**"Drops bottle of alcohol"**_ Oh SHIT!

**Ayame:** GUYS! We aren't getting anywhere!

**Jiro:** Looks like I am not the only klutz eh Kaito?

**Kaito:** Ugh, you know what! This group is not right!

**Shuichi:** Let me guess, it's my fault?

**Ayame: Ha?**

**Kaito:** That's right! If yo….

**Ayame:** Kaito! Shuichi Is the one that actually got the teacher to say yes! And he brought us to this place!

**Kurama:** Defending me?

**Shuichi:** Kaito, I don't think that it's any of our faults. People make mistakes; we just have to start over…

**Jiro:** Now this is getting interesting! Guys I say it's all Kaito's fault!

**Kaito:** What the! Jiro, you aren't any use a t all so shut up.

**Jiro:** Not gonna happen, !

**Ayame: **This is why I hate working with boys!

**Shuichi:** Well, I am out of here, good luck working alone Kaito…Unless you change your mind that is.

**Kaito:** I think it's better if we don't EVER have to work together, we will remain rivals! And I will get a higher mark than you.

**Ayame:** Stupid amateurs! I can't stand this.

**Jiro:** Here you go Kaito! _**"Grabs red food coloring and poures it over Kaito's head"**_

Shuichi: Uh…

**Ayame:** Here it comes….

**Kaito gets furiously mad and grabs Jiro by the shirt**

**Kaito:** Look! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT'S NECESSARY! YOU STUPID FOOL!

**Jiro:** Because now you'll be a red head as well! Except it's not showing very well.

**Ayame:** Its food coloring.

**Kaito:** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**Shuichi:** Stop!

**Kaito:** Shuichi! Just mind your own business!

**Ayame:** What a bummer, I am leaving; I am not willing to get killed, by three dumb boys.

**Jiro:** But your crush isn't does anything that's to hurty Ayame!

**Ayame:** SHUT UP! _**"Throws pebble at Jiro's head"**_

**Kurama:** Geeez…

**Jiro:** _**"grabs a balloon and fills it with alcohol"**_ Take this you losers! _**"Throws it straight at Ayame and Shuichi.**_

**Ayame:** JIRO! GO TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL! _**"Starts coughing"**_

**Shuichi:** Jiro, I don't think you should have done that.

**Jiro:** Yeah and why not? Wait! You have a crush on Ayame!

**Shuichi:** No, it's just because now, we have nothing left to work with.

**Kaito:** GOOD JOB! YOU FINALLY FIGURED THAT OUT!

**Alright guys this is the end of chapter one. Please review because I know I suck at writing but I just wanted to try so please help me!**


End file.
